SIlf's Journal
by Sondilyn
Summary: Silf from Team Random has started a jouranl of his bloody madness. One of Link's "friends" Until he tries to kill him AGAIN... He's killed Kas once and Timbre almost...


DISCLAIMER: I think that I just need to say that all the Zelda stuff doesn't belong to me and everything else does.  
  
***  
  
Well, I just thought that I'd give Silf a chance to well, to explain him self. I will get through my other stories but Silf really wanted to type. Now you may think that I am very disturbed. but this is Silf talking. just a part that never shows him self. But, he is just a very, how do you say it, very over done. He is sadistic to the full. He's supposed to be that way. kinda like Kas is like a full pacifist (most of the time). They all have their moments. Nick on the other hand is reasonable but can't be understood. You should get it. Here's SILF!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
***  
  
Silf's Journal Day 1  
  
Hello there. My name is Silfan Drak Lupaan. I'm going to make a journal of my troubled great life.  
  
I'd like to say that I'm an only child. but unfortunately I have a twin brother. We're not exact twins. but twins anyways. His name isn't important but the fact that every time that I try to kill him I can't. He's stupid that way. I've tried to poison him and stab him and all the less tried to destroy him. He won't die. He has a stupid name anyway. Griffonner Kehou Lupaan. That's so dorky and lame. Well, I suppose that I'll make a little biography thing before I get to writing about some of my travels and doings over the vast lands.  
  
***  
  
Name: Silfan Drak Lupaan  
  
DOB: February 28th  
  
Race: Wolfos/ Volcanian/ Hylian  
  
Hobbies: Making poisons, killing people slowly, making people suffer with great pain, drinking victim's blood, rampaging through villages with daggers out stabbing innocent bystanders, "taking care" of all the females in the pubs, ext.  
  
Favorite Food: The top of the thigh of moblins, and closely followed by human flesh.  
  
Favorite drink: Blood and closely followed by many MANY alcoholic beverages.  
  
***  
  
Alright. I think I've said enough about myself. wait. I'm being asked about how I became a sadistic bas- Oh. I can't say that? All right. how I became a blood lusting murderer. Well, I wouldn't say that I'm "murdering" them. I'm just helping them. yes. helping the fates. there's nothing wrong with me. there's something wrong with you. Although it is said that my craving for bodies hitting the ground as their blood circling behind them while they fall and splattering on my face is not healthy. Of COURSE it's healthy.  
  
Oh, back to the subject of how I became how I am. Well, it started a long time ago I suppose. When I was young. I'm told about three I was enlisted into the Volcanian ground army by the all-powerful Randaro Magmus. He taught me in the art of mauling and ripping apart all of my opponents. No matter if they were innocent or not. For two years I- what. you don't think that a three year old can be trained in an army? When you're part wolfos you grow up just a little faster and more aggressive than others.  
  
Back to what I was saying. I was trained for two years and then sent on my first mission out of the land of Volcania. This mission was to rip and maim a few Hylians that had befriended a Volcanian man. So I was sent toward the Hylian Castle Town to murder one of the Hylian guard and his daughter. Well, of course it was hard. I had to find them by a picture only.  
  
As I rounded around the edge of what people call the Lon Lon Ranch, I found that I was quite hungry. So it was only natural to waltz in. As I went in there were a few screams of terror and a large man in white clothes came out with a small stick compared to his stomach. He tried to chase me out with a few raps to the head. That's when I found out that "pain" feels good. I let him hit me for a few minutes before my stomach took over and I attacked him.  
  
I lunged at his am and ended up biting him pretty good. But darn my teeth being so small. I didn't reach bone. I got thrown off near a bunch of large horses and a huge amass of chickens. Oh what a feast I had that day. I took down a small horse and three chickens. You don't think I can remember that from so long ago? Oh, I remember anything that has to do with blood that I did myself.  
  
Well, I had quite a fill mind you. I think I scared a skinny tall man that worked there because he turned white colored and wobbled a bit at the sight of a dead horse and me with a mouthful of muscle. That was a really malnourished horse mind you. After I ate I headed toward the Castle Town again. I had to jump a fence near the far edge of the ranch because the fools thought that if they set metal-toothed traps near me that it would hurt. Hah. I would have played with them all if I weren't on my "important job."  
  
I didn't have to sneak into the town square, which was pretty convenient. I think what scared people was the fact that I had dragged the guards with me into the square with their throats ripped out. But I headed out near the castle being yelled out from high windows. It's not nice to yell at a five year old. I think I was scarred for life. Oh well.  
  
Near the castle it was a little more difficult just because there were so many guards. I could have taken them out if I was as old as I am now but those tin canned losers needed a can opener. I just happened to luck out and the guard I was after was taking leave for the day with his daughter. As he came through the gates I couldn't kill him just yet just because of the fact that he was surrounded by those tuna-bodied soldiers. So I had to WAIT. That's so not easy for me. Well, I hid in wait until they passed by.  
  
They were so. *shudder* . happy. That makes me gag so much. He was holding her hand and she was dancing around him. That's the only thing that prevented me from attacking then. She kept going around and around and he was going in circles and looking behind him. that's not good for stealth. So I had to follow him until he got to the main gates. He went into a house and deposited most of his tuna can. He came out and then realized that his comrades weren't there and that there was blood melted into the ground. He picked up his daughter in one hand and pulled his sword with the other. He looked out the front gate and BLAM! That was my chance. I leapt at him from behind and started him. He had no time to attack and I caught his back with one of my long, sharp, blood crusted, silver edg- Oh. I have to keep it simple? Fine. I ripped open a part of his back right below his shoulder blade. He fell forward, caught himself on his sword, spun and kicked me in the face. I was stunned for a moment and that stupid ass had to go and put his sword away, grab his daughter in both hands, and ran like a scared baby.  
  
No one EVER insults me like that and escapes death. Nobody escapes death. Especially when I'm the one dealing death for them. But it was a fun game. It's all cat and mouse. They have to run and you stalk them down. They really don't care about their young. they just think that if they try to protect them then you'll give something they call mercy.  
  
I was rambling. Therefore I stalked him. As he ran he tried to beg for mercy of his offspring but do you think that I would let him? Psht. riiiiight. He tried to shield his daughter so I wouldn't see her. But my boss said I had to kill both. This man had made "friends" with his brother Darino. My boss thinks that anyone who isn't a Volcanian will disrupt the purity of their race. If the man had found someone, he would intermix with them and POOF there would be mixing. Only a couple of us are acceptable as interbreed. Like me. Anyway, we ran toward a large forest that led to the Kokri forest. The man got there before I did and I think he put his daughter in the bushes there. I think I'm sure now but back then I didn't think of that. He turned at me as I got near and pulled his sword again, and his daughter nowhere in sight. He thrust at me with the sword as I lunged at him. He caught me off guard when he spun and back handed with the sword and ripped me across the left eye. There was a stinging feeling and I looked at the ground as the world moved below me. I felt the blood trickle down the side of me face and onto the ground. I then did something that was said the worst that could happen. I had blood rage as I saw my mixed blood fall to the ground. Not purple like a Volcanians, not red like a wolfos, and not green like a Kokri's. Mixed. He had to pay. just like the MAN he was. I felt the urge to kill everything that resembled man after that. I needed their blood. This wasn't about having an assignment. this was about blood. I lunged at him again and he took off away from the forest. I chased him around the edge of the field until the entrance of the Gerudo Valley. There he fell to his knees and blood stained the back of his off white shirt. He panted a few times and I circled from the side.  
  
He looked at me and grinned. He said something in their language and pushed his long hair back. He readied his sword like he was going to hit me but just kept it at an angle. I tried attacking with claws but the blows were just reflected. That bastard. He was guarding. I could deal. I went in claws first again and left myself open for an attack. When he went to attack me in the chest I veered to the side of his arm and past the hilt. I grabbed him by the neck and ripped backwards. His throat came apart like a butter knife through melted butter. His hand grabbed at my fur and yanked as he died. After the fact that he was dead came the fact that I couldn't go anywhere because of his grip on me.  
  
After two hours I headed back to Volcania and told of the story. Of course only getting one of the victims wasn't a good thing. Randaro made it so I shouldn't mess up again. He took my hand to stone and chopped at it with his own sword. Now I have no ring finger on my left hand. One more thing to worry about. because now I have to get a custom made glove. Oh well. All is well at the end. I'll write more as it comes to me or as it happens. And remember, all pain is good. you just don't see it yet.  
  
***  
  
Well, Silf had a good time. He'll write more as he thinks of it. Boy. he has problems. Well. hopefully he doesn't get anyone in my sleep. 'cause that would be bad. See ya. 


End file.
